1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat cover for all types of car and airplane seats.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the automobile industry, it is known in relation to seat covers made of leather to provide perforations in the leather material for improving the air circulation. However, a problem exists in the fact that the number of perforation holes is limited, because the stability of the punched leather material is reduced with an increasing amount of perforation holes. Another problem exists in the fact that the so-called processing of the leather, which determines the characteristics of the leather material, such as with regard to UV resistance, the form stability, and the abrasion resistance, is no longer maintained in the area of the cutting surfaces of the punched holes.